


The Honeypot

by StillNotGinger10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drinking, Episode: s01e16 Rogue Time, F/M, Lisa's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Lisa laughed, a chiming, delicate sound that she’d once needed to practice for hours before it sounded right. “That’s no problem. I’d love to hear about your crush, as long as it isn’t Cisco.” She finished by sending a coy look Cisco’s way and ducking her head. He and Barry shared another look. He was eating up her act hook, line, and sinker.Barry gave an awkward laugh of his own. “Ha no, no. It’s—I’m not—really, I’m not crushing on anyone.”“Only Captain Cold,” Caitlin said before sipping her drink with a smirk still on her lips.----------------------Lisa goes to the bar planning on conning The Flash's friend, Cisco. As the night goes on, she learns a lot more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between working on a few longer stories (one of which is the next chapter of the HP au -- almost done!) I came up with this short story about how Lisa's plan to con Cisco at the bar could have gone differently. So here is an au of Rogue Time from Lisa's POV and given a distinct ColdFlash twist. Enjoy!

The Con: The Honeypot

The Target: Cisco Ramon, friend of The Flash

Lenny always talked about cons like they were missions, like they were clinical and technical and everything could be timed down to the second. As if plans didn’t change and thieves didn’t improvise. Con _artists_ they were called because it was a form of art. Lisa had to read her mark’s emotions, beliefs, and attitudes and change her own behavior to match. That’s what Lenny didn’t get. She had to improvise and change tactics constantly to get the job done. 

But she did have a few methods that were tried and true, some parts she played that worked on most guys. Like tonight, when she would play a shy, socially awkward woman, who didn't know how beautiful she was. On a geeky scientist, this would work without a doubt.

It was easy enough to introduce herself, offer to buy Cisco a drink, and then to convince him that _yes_ she did mean him. Then, she was joining his friends. Another round of introductions, this time to a lanky brunette named Barry and a pretty girl with straight posture named Caitlin. They both seemed just as nerdy as Cisco. They were probably scientists too. Maybe they also knew The Flash. She’d have to listen to see if they mentioned anything.

“And this is Lisa,” Cisco finished. “She bought me a drink,” he said, and Lisa graciously ignored his huge smile and the look he exchanged with Barry. “I asked her to join us.”

“I hope that’s alright,” Lisa said, making sure to look as unsure of herself as she had when first approaching Cisco.

“Of course,” Barry said, and wasn't he chipper, just full of energy. “Tell us about yourself,” he added, practically standing as he leant towards her across the table.

“Oh no, we are not changing the subject,” Caitlin said before wincing and sending an apologetic look Lisa’s way. “I didn’t mean we don't want to hear about you. It’s just Barry’s avoiding talking about his crush.”

Lisa laughed, a chiming, delicate sound that she’d once needed to practice for hours before it sounded right. “That’s no problem. I’d love to hear about your crush, as long as it isn’t Cisco.” She finished by sending a coy look Cisco’s way and ducking her head. He and Barry shared another look. He was eating up her act hook, line, and sinker.

Barry gave an awkward laugh of his own. “Ha no, no. It’s—I’m not—really, I’m not crushing on anyone.”

“Only Captain Cold,” Caitlin said before sipping her drink with a smirk still on her lips.

Oh, now that was interesting. Lisa gave Barry another once over. A little young for Len, but her brother would definitely find him attractive.

“Dude, seriously?” Cisco probably would have done a spit take if he’d taken a drink of the beer she’d bought him. At least that was avoided.

“No, it’s just—” Barry hid his face in his hands, and continued, muffled now by his hands, “I said he wasn’t bad looking. That’s all.”

Wasn't bad looking? Len looked amazing. They both did. They made sure they did so that people trusted them more easily.

“You said,” Caitlin started, “and I quote, ‘he’s hot for someone so cold.’”

“That was weak,” Cisco said, more bothered by Barry’s wordplay than his attraction to a criminal. That was interesting. Was it common for Central City citizens to check out the news worthy criminals? Or was this only because Cisco, as a friend of The Flash, would have heard more about Captain Cold?

“I guess his puns are rubbing off on me.”

“You’ve met him?” Lisa probably shouldn’t have asked Barry so quickly, but this was getting interesting. A friend of Cisco’s was around Len enough to know about his love of puns?

The group shared worried glances before Barry said, “Uh no. Of course not.” A pause for a nervous, fake, forced laugh, “I’ve seen him on the TV, you know? Everyone has, right?” The others start agreeing vehemently, but Len didn’t talk much when he was arrested and reporters never got too close to the Flash’s fights. These three were _horrible_ at lying. And Lisa was sure she just found The Flash. Maybe the honeypot wouldn't be necessary after all. There was no point in kidnapping Cisco for the Flash’s identity when he was willing to introduce her to him in exchange for a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this, but for now it's a stand alone. I'm thinking Len could join them at the bar, or he can pull a heist and taunt Barry about how his sister Lisa had an interesting night our recently. Not sure yet. I'm totally open to suggestions if anyone likes this, wants it to continue, and has ideas for where I can take the story.
> 
> I read through this a few times, but if I missed any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! I loved every one of them, even if I didn't get a chance to respond to all of you. I loved all of your ideas for a 2nd chapter though, and your enthusiasm encouraged me to continue :)
> 
> So here's a 2nd chapter, and it's from Len's POV.

Step one: Make the plan

Easy enough. Len, Mick, and Lisa made the perfect plan. Lisa would use the honeypot to lure Cisco, who they knew had clear ties to The Flash, back to the house they were squatting in. Then, Len and Mick would convince him to make them new guns.

Step two: Execute the plan

Lisa went off the bar, all dolled up and ready to reel Cisco in. Len waited with Mick at the house. They didn't expect her to take too long, but they planned on being able to play through a few hands of poker.

Step three: Expect the plan to go off the rails

Not even halfway through their second game, Lisa sent Len a text message. Something had happened—he wasn't sure what, but it couldn't really be that The Flash showed up and started waxing poetic about Len—and she wanted Len to go to the bar. Not an ideal situation, but Len was never the sort of brother that would leave his sister waiting when she asked for backup.

Step four: Throw away the plan

He told Mick to stick around and be ready to back them up, and then he was on his bike and speeding towards the bar.

When he got there, there were no signs of fighting, no screams, no lightning zigging and zagging behind an impossible man in a skin tight red suit. There was nothing to alarm Len at all. Which was why he was mildly annoyed when he found Lisa leaning against a table, batting her eyelashes at Cisco, and chatting happily with his friends.

He recognized some of the people at the table, and he knew that even if he had bothered to disguise himself they would have recognized him too.

Plans weren’t static, unchangeable things, but when would his baby sister learn to only deviate if absolutely necessary.

“Hey, sis,” Len said as he moved to stand next to Lisa and put his arm around her shoulders.

The three others around the table looked at him with wide eyes. This would be fun.

There was Caitlin Snow, the doctor that he and Mick had threatened to blow up, Cisco Ramon, who once threatened Len with what he claimed was a gun and who was Lisa’s current target, and there was one other man, a tall, skinny brunet that Len wasn't familiar with. Caitlin stepped closer to the tall man. Interesting.

Cisco was the first to find his voice. “What are you doing here?” It sounded like an accusation the way Cisco said it. Like Len merely existing near them was against the law.

“This is my brother, Lenny,” Lisa said, all smiles and sweet tones. “I thought he’d like to join us. I think he’d love our conversation, don't you?”

The man Len didn't know started coughing, choking on his water, while Cisco sputtered.

“But he’s Captain Cold,” he said incredulously to Lisa before turning to Len. “You’re Captain Cold. You can’t just be here.” He turned back to Lisa. “He’s killed people.” The poor kid, he was having a horrible time accepting Lisa was related to a criminal.

“Didn't you threaten to shoot me once upon a time?” Len asked him, curious if he’d have a rationalization for his own homicidal act.

“You tied me to a bomb,” Caitlin piped up, just as indignant as Cisco.

“We’re even then,” Len said, smirk falling into place.

“Not even close,” the unknown man said. Huh. He had a lot of venom for someone that Len hadn’t even threatened.

“And you are?” Len asked.

The man hesitated before finally saying, “Barry Allen.”

“And what did I do to you exactly?”

The three shared a look. Odd. That question shouldn't need thinking time.

“Isn’t threatening my friends enough?” Barry asked. Not really. Not in Len’s experience at least. They must be very close friends.

“Your friends…how do you know them?”

Len’s question prompted another look. Was how they met a secret too? “Work,” Barry said. “I work for the CCPD, and I met Cisco there when he was upgrading our shields to work against your cold gun.” Hmm that seemed plausible, but not like it was the whole story. And Barry’s anger didn't seem like the sort of fury that a cop would have. He wasn't even trying to arrest Len. That was very out of character for every cop Len had ever met.

He glanced over at Lisa. She was smiling, a real smile, like she found something hilarious and the rest of the world was too slow to be in on the joke. Her text had said that The Flash was here. Barry was a friend of two known Flash associates, he had the right sort of righteous fury that The Flash did when face to face with Captain Cold, and if Len had sized him up right, he was the right height and build.

“Interesting.” All it took was that one mumbled word, and Lisa knew that he knew.

“Lenny,” she said, “Why don't you go buy a drink and join us?”

“Good idea, sis.” He started walking around the table, only to grab Barry’s arm on the way by. “Come on, kid, let’s get you something stronger than water.” He didn't give Barry any time to respond before he hauled him to the bar.

“I don't really drink,” Barry said once they stopped. Like that was what needed discussion here.

“I suppose The Flash is always on call,” Len said, watching Barry’s reaction closely. “You can’t get drunk when the city might need you at a moment’s notice.”

“What? I—I’m not,” Barry let out a horrible fake, nervous laugh. “That’s ridiculous.” He was a horrible liar.

“I suppose it makes sense that The Flash would be a cop.” The pieces were falling into place. Not many people would feel compelled to risk injury and death fighting crime just because they got powers, but someone who had already sworn to protect and serve the city? That was the sort of person that could be a vigilante. Barry didn't seem like a cop though.

“Forensic Scientist, actually.” Hmmm CSI. That fit Barry’s nerdy vibe and scientist friends much more than police officer did. It also meant he might be useful if Len could leverage knowing his identity well enough. He was known for leaving spotless crime scenes, but having a CSI in his pocket couldn't hurt.

“I suppose it wouldn't be good for you if the officers you worked with found out how you spend your off time.”

Barry stared at him long and hard, deciding something, before he asked, “Are you going to tell them?”

Len appreciated that he stopped fighting. Things were always so much easier when they could cut straight to the real discussion. “Not unless there’s something in it for me. Is there something in it for me to _not_ tell them?”

“I won’t just let you steal whatever you like, whenever you want.” The kid looked so determined as he said it too. As if he were ready to risk his job and life to stop Len from committing crimes. Cute.

Not that Len would want the free pass anyway, not when the game had just gotten so much more interesting. “As if you could stop me.” Barry seemed like the kind of guy, the kind of hero, that never backed down from a challenge.

Barry smirked, looking far more confident than he had since Len first showed up. _This_ was what Len was used to, having The Flash’s undivided attention as they played their game. “I could literally run you out of the city before you could even blink.”

“Not if I ice you first. Or your loved ones.” The whole point of learning the hero’s identity was so that Len could learn about him, find a weakness, gain an advantage. Like hell he wasn’t going to take that advantage now that he had it.

“And here I thought you were so good you didn't need to kill anyone,” Barry said, still smirking, but his confidence seemed much more forced now that Len reminded him of the stakes.

“True,” Len conceded with a tilt of his head. This wasn't part of the plan, he didn't know where this conversation was going to go, and Len was rapt with attention as he watched Barry for his next move.

Barry took a deep breath. “How about a deal? As long as there are no casualties, I won’t arrest you when I catch you.”

Len gave him an unimpressed look. The deal worked for him and he was still having fun, but Len wasn't going to let him get cocky. “ _If_ you catch me, which you won’t.”

Clearly Len wasn’t the only one that enjoyed their game. Barry’s smile turned so genuine that it couldn't pass for a smirk anymore. “Oh, I will. I’ll catch you in a _flash_.”

He looked so proud of himself for that comment. Len couldn't help but roll his eyes. He walked past Barry, closer to the bar, and motioned to the bartender that he wanted a beer. Then, he turned so he was leaning back against the bar. The perfect position to give Barry a long look over, a slow drag of his gaze from shoes to blushing face.

_We’re chatting about his crush on you,_ Lisa had said.

Interesting.

“Barry,” Len said, tone dripping with condescension, “I could steal something in this very bar, and you wouldn't lift a finger to stop me.”

Barry stepped closer, as he always did when rising to Len’s challenge, just as Len planned for him to. “I won’t let you take anything.” Barry was next to him now, elbow against the counter.

“You will,” Len said, giving Barry a bored look. “I know so much about you now, Barry.”

He looked worried as Len stood straighter, and Len smirked as he reached for the beer that the bartender had placed between them. He moved closer than he needed to, crowded into Barry’s space as he reached around him. They were so close that Len could feel Barry’s breath catch. Lisa was right about the crush. Good.

“You’re going to let me steal…” Len paused as he moved even closer. For as still as Barry was, Len marveled that he didn't need a cold gun to freeze The Flash. Barry was frozen just from being near him. As Len leaned in impossibly closer and grabbed his drink, he brushed his lips lightly against Barry’s before pulling back just as quickly. “…a kiss from under your nose.”

He smirked as he took a step back and a drink from his beer. He turned, laughing now at the dumbstruck look on Barry’s face, and called out behind him, “Next time, don’t be so _slow_ , Barry,” as he went to find his sister. The game had just gotten a lot more interesting, and Len was ready to start planning his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. When I started this chapter, I had a vague idea of having a 3rd chapter be from Barry's POV, but when I finished this felt like a good stopping point. If I do continue, it'll probably be from Barry's POV of the Snarts at STAR Labs while Cisco works on Lisa's gun, or when they're picking up the finished gun. I have some other stories bouncing around in my head that I'll probably focus on before revisiting this idea though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter two! If you did, let me know with kudos and comments :) I love getting feedback.


End file.
